Imperium of Man
The Imperium of Man was a Galaxy-spanning Empire which the majority of Humanity was united under. The Emperor of Mankind is the founder and ruler of the Imperium, lasting over ten-thousand years. After the Great Leap and the loss of a large number of worlds, the Imperium of Man is now a term used for a Confederation of Human worlds. It is also an ally of the CDC, represented by the Genji Empire. The High Lords of Terra were the sole governing body of the Imperium, acting as regents for the Emperor until the return of Primarch Rouboute Guilliman. History Pre-Great Leap Most of the Imperium of Man's history can be read at this page. '' Great Leap Post-Great Leap A number of Imperial worlds survived the jump to a new multiverse but isolated. Some worlds faced anarchy until they were suppressed by the local government or taken over to be ruled by completely new governments. With new High Lords selected to replace their predecessors, they were forced to assess the situation and what role should the Imperium's surviving government play. Until a proper capital can be established, the High Lords reside in the New Empire of Japan's Tokyo. holding meetings at the Imperial Hotel. From the Ashes With large number of refugees that needs to be resettled the Imperium began working on expanding their territories. Throughout the Galaxy new conflict broke out with the prize the habitable planets. This is also made easier with smaller presence of Chaos and destruction of many Ork and Necron worlds, leaving fragmented enemies to fight instead. Gathering Storm Politics Lord Commander of the Imperium Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman awoke from stasis and reclaimed Terra. High Lords of Terra The High Lords of Terra are the regents for the Emperor of Mankind, making a council of representatives from the twelve most powerful organisations of the Imperium. The High Lords are the most powerful figure in the Imperium after the Emperor himself. The following are the High Lords and the organisations they belong to: *Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum: Urban XIII *Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard: Jingu Genji *Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy: Amanda La Vergne Grey *Master of the Administratum: Flavius Petrus Justinianus Foreign policy Military The Imperium of man still fields hundreds of Astra Militarum regiments, several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, the majority of orders from the Adepta Soroitas, seven Imperial Navy Battlefleets and a single Titan Legion. The Astra Militarum *Armageddon Steel Legion *Cadian Shock Troopers *Catachan Jungle Fighters *Death Korps of Krieg *Elysian Drop Troops *Mordian Iron Guard *Tallarn Desert Raiders *Tanith First and Only *Valhallan Ice Warriors *Vostroyan Firstborn *Attilan Rough Riders *Drookian Fen Guard *Harakoni Warhawks *Maccabian Janissaries *Mordant Acid Dogs *Phantine Air Corps *Praetorian Guard *Savlar Chem Dogs *Terrax Guard *Royal Volpone Adeptus Astartes *Dark Angels *White Scars *Space Wolves *Imperial fists *Blood angels *Iron Hands *Ultramarines *Salamanders *Raven Guard *Blood Ravens *Rising Sons *Angry Marines *Minotaurs *Black Templars *Rainbow Warriors *Novamarines Adepta Soroitas *Order of the Bloody Rose *Order of the Sacred Rose *Order of Our Martyred Lady *Order of the Ebon Chalice *Order of the Valorous Heart *Order of the Argent Shroud *Order of the Blue Robe *Order of the Crimson Oath *Order of the Fiery Tear *Order of the White Rose *Order of the Bleeding Heart *Order of the Wounded Heart Imperial Navy *Battlefleet Cadia *Battlefleet Solar *Battlefleet Armageddon *Battlefleet Scarus *Battlefleet Agripinaa *Battlefleet Corona *The Imperial Remnant fleet (Made up of several other minor battlefleets) Collegia Titanica *Legio Gryphonicus Territories since Great Leap The Imperium of Man have the following Sub-sectors, systems and planets under their banner: *Commonwealth of Kaurava *Genji Empire (Provisional capital) *Empire of Cathay *Realm of Ultramar *Republic of Goryo Sub-sector *State of Cadia *State of Krieg *Tallarn Caliphate *Vostroya Republic See also * [[State of the Dark Times|'State of the Dark Times''']]: a report published by the High Lords of Terra on the state of the Galaxy, two years after the Great Leap. Category:CDC Allies Category:Imperium of Man Category:Nations